Parenthood
by StarTraveler
Summary: Danny and Kara have faced many challenges a colicky baby is a whole brand new one. Future fic.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: This idea has been in my head for a long while really hoping we get to see the baby this season. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

Kara grimaced as her baby let out another loud cry, for something so tiny and only two weeks old, he could certainly make himself heard.

Kara lifted him up and rubbed his back, "Come on Frankie you've been going at it on and off for two hours, you have to be getting tired of this."

She knew raising a baby on a navy ship would be challenging but the colic that Frankie had gotten was talking it to a whole new level.

She was currently on orders to take two months off to recover and bond with her baby but a big part of her wished she was back on duty.

"I swear I'm more comfortable staring at a radar screen then I am with my own baby."

She stared at Frankie's eyes the exact duplicate of Danny's, "I want to be a good mom so bad."

"It's learning as you go along, we both are uncharted waters." She looked up to see Danny had returned to their shared quarters.

"He just won't stop crying."

Just then she burst into tears as Frankie let out another loud cry.

Danny took Frankie from her arms and used one arm to embrace her, "I'll take him for a while, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

He could see the circles under her eyes and her mood had been all over the place, Doctor Scott and Doctors Rios had both warned them she would suffer postpartum depression.

She nodded and Danny made sure Frankie was swaddled in his blanket, Doctor Scott had said that was known to help calm colicky babies.

He began to walk throughout the ship and Frankie started to quiet down slowly. He soon found himself above deck.

He saw Doctor Scott come toward him, she was limping and using a cane to get herself along.

For months the crew of the Nathan James had been fighting the Chosen, people immune to the red flu and believed they were chosen to inherit the Earth.

Three days ago Rachel discovered the doctor who had been assisting her when they found him on the Solace was actually working with the Chosen.

He had pulled a knife on Doctor Scott and she had fought, he had stabbed her badly on her right leg.

Captain Chandler had been coming to the lab and heard the struggle, it had ended with Chandler taking Doctor Milowsky's life.

"Hello Doctor Scott how are you?"

"As good as can be expected, it'll be two months before I'm good as new, how are you? She asked.

"Taking care of the little guy so Kara could rest, she's definitely got the postpartum depression."

"Is his colic still the same?"

"Yes hasn't gotten any worse thankfully."

"It usually clears up in a month at most."

He looked at his son, "Never thought it was possible to love someone so primal but I do. Got to admit I hadn't thought much about parenthood, figured I'd be much older and back in civilian life when it happened."

"Life can be full of surprises." Rachel looked at Frankie and smiled. "Like being the one to deliver him."

Doctor Rios had been sick with the flu during the week Frankie had been born.

He looked and was thankful to see Frankie had fallen asleep. "I don't suppose once you're no longer occupied making the cure for the red flu you could find a cure for colic?"

The look Doctor Scott gave him said it all, if he hadn't been holding his baby she would've found a way to fling him overboard.

+

The next night Kara was the one walking Frankie, his cries thankfully weren't ear piercing like last night.

She was trying to calm him with the song her mother had sung to her as a child. "You're a tough audience Frankie Alexander Green, my mom said this always worked on me."

Just then the door up ahead opened and Captain Chandler leaned out, she was so preoccupied she hadn't realized where exactly she was heading.

"So I wasn't imagining the noise." He said.

"I'm sorry Captain."

"No apologies needed lieutenant." Just then Frankie cried loudly.

"Here let me." The Captain came out and took Frankie into his arms, he nodded for Kara to go inside.

She had never been in the captain's office or quarters, they were quite spacious more than she'd ever thought.

Captain Chandler wrapped Frankie more securely in the blanket, and began stroking his back. Frankie soon began to make contented sounds.

"Two children both had colic, you learn a few tricks along the way." He told her.

Kara nodded her gratitude then felt ashamed as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Lieutenant?" Chandler sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry sir my emotions have been all over the place."

"All new mothers have it, it's perfectly normal. It'll pass."

"I hate that I feel terrified when I'm around him, he's so tiny and helpless. Then when I'm frustrated with him I'm wishing I was at work where I'm comfortable."

"All new parents feel what you feel I was terrified both times with mine, it takes time."

"I love him so much I really do."

Just then a knock came on the door and Chandler went to open it, he stepped aside and let Doctor Scott in.

"Rachel." He smiled at her.

"Tom." Her smile was just as bright.

Kara smiled, they truly were a cute couple.

"Hello Kara."

"Doctor Scott." She smiled.

Chandler handed Frankie to Doctor Scott who started to make Frankie laugh by tickling him through the blanket.

Soon Frankie fell asleep and Kara said goodnight to the Captain and Doctor Scott.

She returned to her quarters and carefully laid Frankie in his crib and kissed his cheek, his perfect little face a mixture of both his parents.

She slid under the covers of her bed and was soon asleep.

Danny returned soon after and smiled at the two people he loved the most.


End file.
